User talk:Saffy Nurbs
Re: Sysop request Please contact Mikael Grizzly with requests of this type. I'm much too lazy/inactive. --Snow93(talk) 16:46, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Template World War III I've noticed the template you've used in articles of troops being used by the Allies in WWIII/Red Alert 3. The one thing that came to mind was that it stated Great World War III instead of World War III. GWWIII is RA2. So, if you can change that in World War III, it would be perfect (I'm too much of a computer noob to do that myself). AthCom 21:06, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Protecting/unprotecting pages I haven't been active on here for a while, so you're better off getting in touch with Mikael Grizzly; it looks like he's deleted and protected the page before. This was probably due to an Assaulthead vandalism-fest, but I can't really be sure. Makron1n 13:23, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Vigilance The "Mark of Vigilance" was an award I got for alerting Mikael to plagarism at fanfiction.net. An author had copied the summaries of the Tiberium War pages (1-3) and presented it as his own material. As for being an admin, it wouldn't be appropriate of me to ask for the rights. Firstly, I haven't done nearly enough contributions to earn it. Secondly, I don't own that many CnC products, only Tiberium Wars, its novelization, Kane's Wrath and the RA3 beta. I wouldn't be able to properly oversee and create pages.--Hawki 01:36, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Yeah, I could. But I'd rather bide my time and wait to see if you can become a 'sysop' by positively contributing and lending assistance, instead of whining on at Mikael's about please becoming one. Though I'm not part of this wikia for a long time, I trust Mikael and his decisions completely. AthCom 18:45, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Triple battle infobox. I guess I've fixed the issue of you mentioned on Swedish Guy's talk page. You know, the Battle for Ground Zero thing. I demand praise! Just kidding ;). AthCom 10:49, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :About the other templates, are they fixed now? 'Cause I don't know on which pages you've used them. AthCom 18:16, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. Congratulations! Congratulations! You have proven to be a valuable EVA-Intelligence editor. The USA, GDI and allied forces have recognise this and reward you with this Medal. Thank you 1950drnash1987.(Saffy Nurbs 21:31, 2 October 2008 (UTC)) Also wish was there some sort of CNC Fanon Wiki or something.(Saffy Nurbs 04:02, 4 October 2008 (UTC)) Thanks for the Medal! Very thanks for Medal, Companion Saffy Nurbs. :) i'm honored. :) Back for a bit Hey Saffy, I was at first baffled when I saw the list of recent changes here, but then I realized that there's a new operator on board that has been busy tying everything up here. So, first, to congratulate you on your promotion and second, remember the split - now Tower B is intended to house canon information (basically, a storyline/lore guide), while Tower A, this wiki, is to focus on C&C as a game. I will stick around from now on, since I badly neglected my duties, and help out with changing the focus, as I left halfway through. See you in the data management section, Mikael Grizzly RA3 Allied insignia. About the Allied insignia of RA3.. Just go to a page like this one: RA2:Allied Engineer. You'll see the Allied insignia flanking the WWIII arsenal template. Can't do it myself right now, as I can't make contribs to articles now, or something. AthCom 23:21, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Don't worry: I did it alredy. Deaths 18:04, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Search engine optimization Hey Saffy, I just wanted to give you a heads up on the edit I just made to MediaWiki:Pagetitle. I've been assigned with dropping by the top 50 gaming wikis to edit that file in order to maximize traffic from search engines. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to shoot me a message. JoePlay (talk) 00:09, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Real World War III, campaign, STOP re-adding that information In the current format of the game of RA3, EACH CAMPAIGN, is SEPERATE, with it's OWN endings, the campaigns are NOT linked, like C&C 3 and Generals. So when, I re-edit, Each campaign will have it's own summary. I thought I would emphasis on that. Sorry if you are offended, I apologise, but this is A GREVIOUS ERROR, and must be corrected. Signed M10 101. RWWIII Are you clear on the correct format? Unlike CNC3, the campaigns are NOT LINKED, so I will add a heading and summarize each campaign under it's own heading, unlike the current form which is INCORRECT.